Hurting Words, Untold Feelings
by DaTenshiYukixx
Summary: ONE-SHOT : Misaki accidentally says some harsh words to Usagi-san and now, he is being cold. What will Misaki do to correct things? Will he finally tell his true feelings to the man? *Please review?*


**Hey again~! ^_^ Another one-shot ww xD This is a present for Hikari-chan. I hope you like it! Thank you for everything ne! And please always know that we'll all be here for you ok?**

**I came up with this idea for this fanfic after thinking of a way to make Misaki finally confess to Usagi-san xD I hope I didn't make him too OOC... ^^"'**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters...**

**~xxYuki**

* * *

'Baka-Usagi! Will you stop touching me?! It's really annoying me, you know!'

As soon as those words left Misaki's mouth, he instantly regretted them. He had said them without thinking. But he knew, he couldn't take them back. He looked down at the floor, missing the look of surprise on Usagi-san's face.

'I'm sorry… Misaki…' he whispered softly.

Misaki glanced up at that. A look of hurt was on Usagi-san's face, twanging Misaki's heart. But just as fast it came on, it went just as fast too. So fast, that Misaki thought he had imagined it.

The usual poker face was now taking over, his lavender hues cold and distant. Without another word, he walked away, up the stairs, and into his room, slamming the door after him.

Misaki just stared. Stared and stared. At the place where Usagi-san just stood moments ago, before Misaki had shouted at him.

After what seemed like hours later, he collapsed onto the floor, his legs giving out. Tears involuntarily swelled up in his eyes, blurring his vision. It wasn't long before they made their way down, from his bright green eyes, to his pale cheeks, and finally, to the wooden floor below.

Why… why was he crying? Usagi-san was supposed to be the one hurt, not him. But yet, why was he here, on the floor, a crying mess?

He knew… he knew that he shouldn't have said those words. He knew that they weren't true but he had blurted them out at the spur of the moment. In fact, if he was to be honest with himself, he loved it when Usagi-san touched him.

Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He still had some dignity left in him as a man. But for now, he would try to apologize to the older man.

Wiping his tears away, he hoped his eyes weren't puffy. He walked up the stairs slowly, scared at what would be the reaction of the older man. Maybe Usagi-san might forgive him… or maybe ignore him…

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts piling up there. Bracing himself, he knocked on the white door of Usagi-san's bedroom. The door opened, revealing Usagi-san, who was carrying Suzuki-san in his right hand.

They both stood there in silence. Misaki scrambled for something to say, as suddenly, he seemed to lose his ability to speak temporarily. It was the older man who started the conversation.

'Is there anything that you want, Misaki?'

His voice wasn't harsh, but it wasn't exactly gentle either. Misaki gulped, knowing that he had to apologize to him, no matter what.

'Umm… I just wanted to say sorry for what I said just now… If I hurt you, I'm really sorry… I-i d…'

Misaki got cut off by Usagi-san.

'It's fine. It's nothing to apologize for. I knew that you didn't like it, and yet I still continued touching you. I'm sorry for that. I won't do it again.'

Those last words of Usagi-san pierced Misaki's heart. He… wouldn't do it again…? Did he really mean it? The look on his face told Misaki that he was serious.

'Well, if there's nothing else, I have to get back to my work.'

Misaki just nodded, afraid that if he spoke, all his emotions would come tumbling out. And if they did, he would never be able to go back.

The man retreated back into his room, shutting the door behind him. The pained expression on his face, unknown to the young teen. Frustrated, he clutched his hair, and decided to get some rest. He getting nowhere even if he tried to do his work now.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, a disappointed Misaki was walking back to his room. It had been quite long that he hadn't slept there, seeing that Usagi-san always made sure they slept together after having sex.

He fell onto the bed, just lying there and staring at the ceiling. All he could see, was his lover's, or rather, ex-lover, hurt face.

He didn't know how long he lay there, but the next thing he knew when he opened his eyes, was that it was morning. Sunlight shone in, announcing to the world that it was a new day.

Misaki groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes. Walking out of his room, he noticed that Usagi-san hadn't gotten up yet.

He started making breakfast, Usagi-san's favourite tamagoyaki, making sure it was perfect. The clock struck 7:00 am. Misaki was expecting the door to Usagi-san's room to bang open any moment, but it didn't.

A minute passed, 5 minutes passed, 10 minutes passed. Still no Usagi. Ignoring the lack of presence of a certain someone, he decided to start eating first, as he had school.

Suddenly, the sound of a door banging open startled Misaki. He looked up, to find the older man standing at the entrance of his room, hair disheveled, and extremely moody. He checked the clock. 7:30 am.

Deciding against saying anything, Misaki just continued eating. Usagi-san soon joined him, eating the food, but he looked as if still half asleep. Mumbling a barely audible 'gochisousama', he stood up, left, and went back to his room again.

Misaki, a little confused at the cold treatment he was receiving, looked over at Usagi-san's plate, as if there were some sort of clue there to tell him why he was given the cold shoulder. Usagi-san had left some of his tamagoyaki uneaten, his rice half left, and his miso soup untouched.

Now, Misaki was really really confused. It wasn't like Usagi-san to leave any of the food uneaten, especially if Misaki had cooked it for him. That's when it hit him.

The night before… He had hurt him the night before…

Clearing away the plates, he had many things on his mind. One of them being, how he would get Usagi-san to not be cold towards him anymore. That was why, when a hand reached out to touch he shoulder, he wasn't expecting it.

Surprised, he dropped the plate he was holding. It shattered into small pieces, and scattered all over the floor. Misaki's eyes widened in horror, his mouth agape.

'U-usagi-san… I-I'm so sorry…' he apologized while bowing to the man before him.

'No, it's my fault for scaring you like that.'

Just as Misaki was about to pick up the broken pieces of glass, the older man stopped him. Instead, he himself bent down to pick them up.

'Umm… Usagi-san? Is there anything you want?' Misaki asked, a little hesitant.

'Ahh… I wanted to ask if you had a refill of coffee… Ouch…'

Usagi-san winced in pain, as blood dripped from his forefinger, the scarlet drops dripping one by one, to the floor. Misaki instantly took hold of Usagi-san's finger, checking to see how deep it was.

He almost gave a sigh of relief when he realized that it was just a shallow cut. Still, he put it in his mouth, sucking the blood. Usagi-san just stared at him, until he spoke up.

'Hey… It's fine… You need to go to school right? You'll be late, you know.'

Misaki got quite angry at that.

'Hah? Here I am, helping you and you're trying to get rid of me?! Fine then! I'll be going!'

He grabbed his bag and scarf, and then stormed out of the place. Usagi-san sighed, and continued picking up the remaining pieces of glass. They reflected his heart, both broken.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Misaki was dead tired. All the drama from this morning, an unexpected pop quiz from the Devil Kamijou, getting ignored by Sumi-senpai, they all left him drained.

Sighing, he decided to make a stop at a café before going home. It felt too uncomfortable with Usagi-san ignoring him. Especially all this time after he was used to being molested, and touched everywhere.

Once at the café, he sat down, ordered a cup of tea and just sat there, staring in space. He was brought back to reality, when he heard a familiar voice. All too familiar. Usagi-san.

Misaki glanced up, praying that Usagi-san hadn't spotted him yet. He was together with a woman, who had orange hair, a huge chest, and was extremely beautiful.

They seemed all too close for Misaki's liking. She was holding, or clinging rather (in Misaki's eyes), to Usagi-san's arm. And he wasn't pushing her away. Now, she was laughing at something he had said.

Misaki felt anger and jealousy swell in his chest. He didn't know which one was worse. All he knew was that, he didn't want Usagi-san to be with another woman.

Without thinking, he jumped out from his seat, grabbed Usagi-san and ran out from the café. The older man didn't even have time to process what was happening, before he found himself back home, a red-faced and out-of-breath Misaki in front of him.

'Misaki?' he questioned the boy.

_Shit…_

He had done it without thinking and now, he wasn't sure what to say. But he knew, he had to clear up the misunderstanding first.

Taking a deep breath, he said, 'Usagi-san, I'm sorry… I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday…'

The older man just kept his usual poker face on.

'It's fine, Misaki, I told you already.'

Misaki shook his head.

'No, it's not. You have been avoiding me ever since that night. You wouldn't talk to me properly, you wouldn't show me your true emotions anymore, you wouldn't even touch me!'

The look of surprise on the older man's face was very obvious. But Misaki was not even close to done yet.

'And who was that woman just now?! You always said that you love me, only me… B-but… now…'

Misaki started crying, unable to finish his sentence. But that was all Usagi-san needed to hear, before embracing the boy.

'First of all, that woman just now, was my editor, Aikawa-san. I swear, I would never ever date her. She's a devil.'

Misaki didn't say anything, so he took it as his cue to continue talking.

'Second, I thought you hated it when I touched you?' the smirk was obvious in his voice.

Misaki buried his face further into Usagi-san's chest, shaking his head.

'I'm glad that that's all cleared up. And, I would always only love you, Misaki. You are the only one for me. Please just know that, and always remember it.'

* * *

Somehow, 10 minutes later, he found himself on the familiar bed. Usagi-san was in the process of making their clothes do the disappearing act again.

Misaki thought to himself, how much he missed this. His thought was interrupted by the feeling of pleasure, pulsating through his whole body.

Usagi-san was marking his body all over. The hickies, he claimed, were made to always remind Misaki that he was his, and his alone. Along with the two digits which were preparing him, he couldn't contain himself. Moans of pleasure escaped Misaki's mouth, delighting the man above him.

When Usagi-san felt that he was ready, he put the head of his hot, hard member to Misaki's wet entrance. Misaki knew he was making a really embarrassing face right now, so he grabbed a pillow, and covered it.

'Misaki, don't cover your face.'

'B-but it's really embarrassing…'

'Why is it embarrassing? I'm the only one watching you.'

'That's the reason why it's embarrassing, baka-Usagi! You make me feel so flustered…'

'Do you think you're the only one feeling that way, Misaki?'

He tried to pull the pillow away, but his actions were all in vain. He sighed.

'Please, Misaki… Do it for me…?'

Misaki couldn't resist him. His grip loosened. Usagi-san smiled, finally able to pull the pillow away. It was so unfair… He claimed that he felt flustered like Misaki, and yet, he looked so calm…

'I'm putting it in…' was the only warning Misaki got before Usagi thrusted into him. He squeezed his eyes shut, from both pain and pleasure.

As the older man began thrusting in and out of Misaki, he stroked Misaki's cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Moans and groans filled the whole room, echoing of the walls, as the two lovers were connected, once again.

Misaki came first, as usual, Usagi-san not far behind. They both collapsed next to each other. Usagi-san pulled out of Misaki.

Misaki knew his hips would most probably hurt the next day, but yet, he was happy. He finally managed to clear up everything with Usagi-san.

He snuggled closer into Usagi-san's chest, showing his affection towards the older man. Usagi-san couldn't help but smile at him. They were finally together again. He was sure that nothing could make him happier than this.

But then, something the boy said, just did. Even though it wasn't very loud, but it was enough for him. A soft 'I love you' came from Misaki's lips.

He blushed crimson red, after finally properly confessing to the man. Usagi-san chuckled and whispered back an 'I love you' before kissing Misaki's forehead gently.

* * *

**At least this was a bit longer than the last one... . Though the lemon was short...**

**ww As you can see, I took some of the quotes from the series to use~ I really like those quotes, so I decided to put them in **

******Please review? ^_^**


End file.
